Of Other Worlds - A Hobbit Fan Fiction
by AeronBraxton
Summary: "If we find ourselves with a desire that nothing in this world can satisfy, the most probable explanation is that we were made for another world." CS Lewis. Alexandria finds herself longing for another world. One without petty problems and the distractions of her current world. She longs for adventure and fighting for something real. Luckily fate smiles upon her. [Thorin/OC]
1. Chapter 1

"**If we find ourselves with a desire that nothing in this world can satisfy, the most probable explanation is that we were made for another world.****"**

**C.S. Lewis**

* * *

_Why must this world be so torturously dull? _Alex thought to herself for the umpteenth time that night as she gazed in front of her, not looking at anything in particular. Screams of small children and the wafting smell of popcorn lingered in the air. She took a great deep breath thinking, trying to calm the overwhelming sadness the movie she had just watched brought her. Her muscles ached to swing great weapons in battle and her fingers tingled with the wish to cast just one tiny spell. Just like in the stories that she willingly dove headfirst into. What use was reality when the world of fantasy and adventure was the place you truly belonged?

_Why must this world be so torturously dull?_

Her tennis shoes scraped against the cracking parking lot. She could hear the rocks she kicked in front of her, but couldn't see them in the darkness. Dark thundering clouds were blocking the moonlight. Friends continued to yell over each other, replaying their favorite scenes and a couple walking to their car, fighting. The shorter, plump woman was flinging her hands in the air.

"You never see any movies I want to see!"

Alex rolled her eyes. The world seemed to be full of pathetic issues. She stopped watching the news. She couldn't take the pitiful arguing of social issues and if this politician should resign or if this party was going to lose power. She was tired of hearing her friends and family complain about insignificant things: What are we going to do today? What are we going to eat? What movie are we going to see? Why won't he call me back? Why? Why?! WHY?!

_Why must this world be so torturously dull?_

Why couldn't Alex find herself any problems worth fighting for? She wanted to fight for king and country. To fight a great enemy and meet even greater allies. Her mother's words rang in her ears, 'You cannot live your life in a book. They aren't real. You have to face reality.'

But she couldn't. What would life be without dreaming of living in a world far more grand than this? She would rather live in her head, hoping for something greater to come, than to accept and to succumb to the mediocrity of the world around her.

She sat down gently on the bus stop bench. Her thumb brushed lovingly over the movie ticket in her hand. She read over the majestic text several times: THE HOBBIT: THE BATTLE OF THE FIVE ARMIES. What a grand story. It was her favorite - and also most hated - book. She had come to love the characters of the book more than she loved her friends. First reading the Hobbit when she was eleven, she had reread the old copy so many times pages were beginning to fall out. Every time the end seemed to bother her more and more.

Tolkien was such a great writer, and he had so much history of Middle Earth, one could only wonder if he had lived there himself. While her friends were talking about vacationing to LA and New York, she found herself wanting to visit Hobbiton. She watched as rain droplets began to fall onto the small canopy over her. She smiled. Oh how Alex loved the rain. The smell, the feeling of being drenched in fresh rainwater.

"Good evening."

Alex snapped back to the present moment and saw sitting beside her was an older man. He was wearing a dark trench coat and a cap, to hide himself from the elements she presumed. She realized she was staring at him, her mouth open, appearing to be rude, but he started before she could speak

"I'm terribly sorry, I've just heard someone use the phrase 'Good morning' and I thought while I was here I'd try it out, though I don't think I'll be using it in the future now."

"Hi, sorry," she said, shaking herself out of her thoughts, "good evening."

"Did you go see a film this evening?"

Surprised by his continuing of the conversation, she nodded, looking at her ticket again. She held it up in the air, "The new Hobbit movie."

"Ah," he replied, nodding his head, "And what did you think?"

"Good as can be expected, did you see it?"

"Oh, no, I prefer to live the stories rather than see them, but it has been a tale I have been most interested in for a long time."

Alex narrowed her eyes, wanting to ask him to elaborate, but then gave a silent nod to his statement, _older people speak in such odd ways. _There stood a long pregnant pause. Alex twisted the hem of her t-shirt around her finger.

"So what are you doing near the theatre if not watching a movie that's showing?" Alex asked, trying to mend the silence.

The older man looked back "I am looking for a hero of sorts. I have a great adventure approaching me, yet all of the heroes seem to be too bothered in other adventures to be interested in my small task."

Again, Alex was conflicted between asking the man to elaborate or keeping quite and praying that the bus would arrive soon. Rather, as she did when she was uncomfortable, relied on sarcasm.

"I don't think you'll be finding any "heroes" around this place. Life is pretty boring here," she let out a harsh laugh. More so than she intended to.

The older man held her gaze for a long moment, as if he was studying her. She suddenly hoped he hadn't interpreted her sarcasm for rudeness. She hadn't meant to be critical of his statement. His steel blue eyes were boring into her and she looked down into her lap, uncomfortable by the attention.

"Perhaps that may be, but I think there are heroes in the most unexpected of places," he murmured, his tone very serious and more gravely than it had been previously.

Alex began to respond, but the bus came to a screaming halt in front of them, drowning out her voice.

The man stood and walked towards the bus without another word. She felt the oddest sensation to run after him and beg him to continue speaking. His words were so mystic. The bus doors opened, but rather than stepping inside he turned towards her.

"I believe I forgot to get your name, my dear." It was a statement. Not a question. One Alex couldn't refuse.

"Alexandria," she called back, "Alexandria Lawson."

He nodded slowly and left her with a knowing smile as he turned and entered the bus.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"**An unliterary man may be defined as one who reads books once only. . . . We do not enjoy a story fully at the first reading. Not till the curiosity, the sheer narrative lust, has been given its sop and laid asleep, are we at leisure to savour the real beauties. Till then, it is like wasting great wine on a ravenous natural thirst which merely wants cold wetness.****" **

**- C.S. Lewis**

* * *

"I'm going out!"

"Okay," Alex grumbled, too absorbed in her newest book to look up at her brother. He waved a hand in front of her face, distracting her from the book. She looked up at him with an irritated expression.

"What?" she said, obviously annoyed with him.

He merely grinned widley, "I'm going out."

Alex rolled her eyes, "I heard you the first time." She impatiently flicked to the next page, making the paper give a loud POP! noise.

She heard him chuckle as he pulled his shoes on, "You could come with me, you know."

"Justin," she looked up at him with a glare, "you know I hate parties."

He shook his head, "No you don't, you love parties. You just like to think you're above parties and you'd rather stay at home reading because you're more "sophisticated" than the rest of us."

She tried to hide her smile, he wasn't wrong, but she certainly wasn't going to admit that to him. Picking up a spare throw pillow, she chunked it at him, "Just go to your stupid party."

"Okay, okay," he grinned once more and headed towards the door, "Love you!"

"Love you," she mimicked, but then her face softened. She didn't resent her brother. She resented that he always made friends a lot easier than she did. He was the happy-go-lucky cute college boy, and she was the snob who was too obsessed with her studies.

The house was always very quiet when her brother wasn't home. The television was never on, she never thought to put on music. She was always, always nose deep in a book of any kind.

Their apartment was a mess of what most would consider "boy toys." Justin was her only sibling so they naturally had gravitated to what he liked to do - video games and action movies. Movie prop replicas - swords, armor, the like - littered the bookshelves. Behind the props were books that ranged from classics to The Historical Atlas of Weaponry.

An hour or so passed, Alex stomach was beginning to rumbled so she wandered over to the fridge, book still in hand. She was reading Wuthering Heights, absorbed in the intricate wording of Emily Brontë.

_"__Be with me always - take any form - drive me mad! Only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you!__"_

Her teeth sunk into an apple, as she bumped the fridge door closed using her hip. She didn't make a sound as her socked feet padded across the tile to her chair.

"_Oh, God! it is unutterable! I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul-__"_

_ -_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

Alex looked up from her book towards the door. An odd sensation fell upon her, who would be knocking? At 10:30 at night? Justin wouldn't be knocking, he'd barge right in. She bit her lip, considering pretending no one was home, but then the knock came again.

She slowly walked towards the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw a tall man in grey robes. _What? _She came down from her tip toes and shook her head as if she had been hallucinating. She looked again through the hole once more. Still grey robes.

"Miss Lawson?"

Alex let out a shriek of surprise and backed up. This was a prank. Once of Justin's stupid pranks because he was an asshole. Suddenly angry, she gripped the door handle and swung the door open.

"Enough Justin, I don't tease you-"

But it was the man from the bus stop. Last week. She had nearly forgotten about him, but those strange deep eyes were peering back at her once more. They peered out from under a hat - a wizard's hat.

"Gandalf?"

"Well, I'm glad to see someone recognizes me at last. I am so very tired of introductions. May I come in?"

Alex stood in the door way shocked. She wasn't sure what to feel. Shock? Anger? Was she losing her mind?

"Wait," she said, breaking the silence, "what's happening? Who sent you here?"

He looked taken aback, "Sent me here? My dear, I am here on my own accord-"

She made a loud, odd noise resembling her confusion. Her hands waved in front of her, "This isn't real, YOU aren't real. You're a," she paused, lost for words, her voice fell to a whisper, "What is happening to me?"

"Come Miss Lawson," the man said, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, "I do believe it would be best if you sat down. Perhaps some tea to calm your nerves."

He led her inside her apartment, his staff clicked upon the tile as they walked. She sat down, now completely sure she had lost her mind. Her hands covered her face and she rubbed her eyes hard with her palms.

A sweat had broken out on her forehead and she was trying to understand what was happening. A wizard - a fictional wizard - had just walked into her living room. _What is happening to me? I have finally snapped. That is what__'__s happened. Oh my God, I am insane. _

The sound of someone clearing their throat happened in front of her. She looked up to see the man holding a cup of tea in front of her face. She took with a thin smile of gratitude.

_What is happening?_

"You appear to be in some distress, my dear," the man stated, sitting down on her couch across from her. He looked about her apartment in curiosity.

"I don't even know what to say," she whispered looking at the tea with both nausea and excitement. Gandalf the friggin' Grey was sitting in her living room.

"Well, allow me to explain why I am here," he said.

Alex looked up to him, still not completely sure the person in front of her was not a hallucination.

"I am embarking on a journey and for which I would like your assistance."

She jerked her head back, "My assistance? W-what can I do?"

"I am aware that in your world, Middle Earth's story has already be written, but in my world it has yet come to pass. I believe that in Middle Earth we are blind to things that someone from another world would be able to see. In the end, if fate will run it's course, then so be it, but I must at least attempt to alter things."

"And you think I can help?"

"I want you to try."

Alex looked down into her lap, "I'm not even sure if any of this is real," she groaned.

"Even if this was a dream, would you deny yourself the experience of making a difference, to save countless lives, becoming a legend of the ages?"

Alex considered this, her eyes swatting back and forth from her feet to the tile beneath them, "I've always wanted to do something great."

"And now, my dear," said Gandalf, "you have that chance."

Her eyes remained on the floor. Suddenly everything seemed to not matter. She had complained for so long how boring everything was and now she was being offered the chance at adventure. Even if this turned out to be a dream and she woke up in the morning, she would take this chance.

"Okay," she whispered, "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

The Prancing Pony was anything but sanitary. It smelled heavily of smoke and sweat. Oh how she adored it. Alex looked around in wonder at all the different creatures inside. Dwarves, hobbits, and men alike.

Their server brought their dinner and Alex took a large drink of water. She looked at the mug, appreciating the medieval look about it. There was a thought lying heavy on her head since they had arrived in Middle Earth.

"So what do you want me to do Gandalf? Alter the entire course of the quest? You know they succeed. Do you want it stopped?"

Gandalf looked as if he carried a great burden, "I do not know, Miss Alexandria. I do know that somewhere along the way, the members of company lose sight of their true purpose. They become dangerous to not only each other, but to Middle Earth as a whole. There is dark power that seeks that mountain and I believe it plays a role in this."

She still did not quite understand, but he continued.

"I do not know where things went wrong. I do know that there will come a time when everyone of Middle Earth will be manipulated into fighting against one another so that the enemy has the opportunity to seize the mountain. I need you to find that point. The company needs more holding it together than treasure or home. They need something that keeps them united."

Alex nodded slowly, breaking off a piece of her bread. She chewed it slowly. Attempting to lay out the events of the story in her mind. Tolkien hadn't focused much on the character's personal battles. She truly had no idea what to expect or what her presence would do to alter it.

"You know what evil lies in this world. It knows our weaknesses and it know who we blindly trust. You are new here and will see things that I nor any great beings of Middle Earth can see. I have great faith in you that you will be able to help us."

She looked down at her plate, suddenly not as hungry as she had been. There was a lot of pressure on her to help them. She relished the challenge as much as she feared it.

* * *

It was a warm day, humid because of the clouds that were bearing over the sky, but no rain had come. It left the air sticky, but Alex didn't mind because they now stood outside of Bag End. The large green door she had imagined over and over was now in front of her. She reached out and ran her hand along the frame. Gandalf knocked against the door with his staff. She looked down and noticed the 'theif' mark already notched into the wood. She tried to hide her smile as she looked away. The door swung open to reveal a wide eyes hobbit.

"Gandalf! Is it Wednesday already? I'm dreadfully sorry, I forgot to put on tea. I should have written it down," he berated himself and wandered down the hall leaving the door open.

Gandalf looked to her and gave her a large smile, "Hobbits are such delightful creatures."

She stepped across the threshold and immediately took in the spender that was Bilbo's Hobbit-hole. It was beautifully ornate. The molding, the colors. What a place to call home.

"I do not believe I have met you," a voice called her out of her thoughts, "A human! No of course I haven't met you, I would have remembered that for sure. My name is Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End," he held out his hand and she clasped it gratefully.

"Alexandria Lawson, but please call me Alex," she smiled, amazed once again to be here, "It's so good to finally meet you."

"And you!"

She took a step back and began looking around once more. Gandalf chuckled at her and placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"I have business in Bree that needs tending to, I do think Miss Alexandria would be safer and have a more enjoyable time staying with you tonight if you do not mind. I do not mean to put you out, but I'm sure you understand, dear Bilbo."

"No, no! Of course, friends are always welcome in my house. What business do you have in Bree, Gandalf? If it's not too rude to ask."

"Oh," Gandalf gave her a mischievous look, "just business with some friends."

Alex smiled, knowing full well he was meeting dwarves there.

"Hmm, well, would you like a tour of Bag End, Miss Alex?" Bilbo asked offering his hand to her.

"Uh, yeah!" she said, almost too excited.

"Go put on that tea Bilbo, I just need a moment alone with Miss Alexandria."

"Right, then," Bilbo agreed as he pattered off towards his kitchen.

Gandalf watched Bilbo until he disappeared, then turned to Alex. "I know you understand full well what is taking place here tonight," he said, placing a hand upon her shoulder, "I would advice you make your presence less than known until I arrive. Dwarves can be quite touchy as far as women are concerned."

"Agreed," she said, nodding her head, "and until then?"

"Keep Mr. Baggins from throwing the dwarves out of Bag End until I arrive."

* * *

Alex was sitting at Bilbo's large dining room table eating dinner with him. He had given her the grand tour of his home. Every inch of it was intricate and full of details. She fell in love with it right away. There was no homes like this on Earth.

The fire was roaring behind him, which was a surprisingly comfortable for a springy day in April. He had prepared fish and vegetables, as well as some biscuits that were cooling by the window.

"This is divine, Bilbo Baggins, what kind of fish is this?"

"Actually it's-"

The doorbell rang. Bilbo looked up puzzled, "I thought Gandalf wasn't coming until the morning."

Alex smirked to herself as he rose from his chair, knowing full well it was dwarves that would come flooding through Bilbo's doors. She took Gandalf's instructions and made herself scarce as the first demanded to know where his supper was.

It wasn't long before the second and third bell.

Someone passed Alex as she was huddled in a chair in the corner. She had a book balanced on her knee. She looked up to see a young dwarf with long black hair. He didn't notice her.

"It's nice, this place! Did you do it yourself?"

"What? No, it's been in the family- That's my mother's glory box! Could you please not do that!"

The doorbell rang agains she she saw Bilbo rushing passed her, his arms full of weapons. He look positively frustrated.

"There's nobody home. Go away and bother somebody else, there are far too many dwarfs in my dining room as it is! If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke-"

Alex leaned back in her chair looking out into the hall as Bilbo passed, she was still sketching out a bow design her and Gandalf had discussed on the ride over. She smiled at poor Bilbo and continued her sketch. Dwarves…

* * *

Thorin was looking into the gardens as door opened up to Bag End. The wizard stood in the doorway and met him with a peculiar smile.

"Gandalf," he greeted him, glad to have finally found the place. He'd be glad to get his fill of dinner since his journey from the Iron Hills.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find," he said, his fingers coming up to the lacings of his cloak to remove it, "I lost my way. Twice."

He nodded to Dwalin and Ori in the doorway, "I wouldn't have found it at all if it had not been for the mark on the door."

He heard an unfamiliar, agitated voice coming from behind him, "Mark? There's no mark on that door…" He tuned it out as he smiled to the rest of his company in greeting.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin looked towards the person whom Gandalf was speaking to, a small creature. Smaller and thinner than dwarf standards. He was quite loud for someone who was supposed to be able to steal his gem from a dragon.

"So," he said, his voice crass, "this is the hobbit." He crossed his arms and began to circle the tiny thing. "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting? Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

The small thing began to bumble and mumble to itself and it took all of Thorin's resolve to not shake his head in disgust. _What is this foolish wizard thinking?_

"Thought as much," he smirked, looking towards his companions behind him, he could tell their shared his opinion. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

There were a fair share of laughs from behind him and he smiled wider, bored with the hobbit and ready for some food.

* * *

Gandalf held a key in front of Thorin. His stomach clenched. It's very essence. It's design spoke of Erebor. This was a sign.

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain. For safe keeping. It is yours now." He carefully took the key from Gandalf, as if it would disappear if he held it too strongly.

"If there is a key, then there must a door," Fili said, there were mumbles amongst the dwarves.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," Gandalf explained.

"There's another way in," Kili gleamed, he smiled at his nephews loyalty to the quest. He might be young, but he was more than willing to share in the perils and sacrifice to take back the home Thorin once knew.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he watched the wizards take a long, burdened sigh, "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in middle earth who can."

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage."

Thorin looked down to his meal before him. He had to retrieve the Arkenstone - his family legacy - back. It was his duty as king as as a member of the line of Durin. Without that stone he was nothing. Not a king. Not a warrior. Nothing. His entire future was riding on this quest. He could not fail.

"You asked me to find the remaining members of this company, and I have done so-"

"Wait, members? I said the fourteenth, wizard. A burglar. Are you telling me there are more?"

Thorin watched Gandalf lean back in his chair, his lips closed around his pipe as he eyed the dwarf king skeptically, "There is one more, who I am sure will bring great aid to this quest."

Thorin's eyes narrow towards him. The wizard reclined his head back, "Alexandria, would you please come here a moment?"

_Alexandria? What sort of creature carries the name Alexandria?_ There were small footsteps as well as chatter coming from behind him.

"Alright, Gandalf, I am positive, I have this design down now. What if you had blades on the bow? For when archer get close to the enemy-" She stopped.

A human woman now stood halted at Gandalf side, a piece of parchment held in her hand. Her eyes were scanning the thirteen dwarves that sat in front of her. No one spoke and it was silent. Only the wizard seemed to be immune to the tension in the room.

He took the parchment from the woman, studying it for a moment. He hummed and nodded, "This might do, but you would have to consider the curve of the blade to the curve of the bow - Kili, why don't you have a look at this."

Thorin's eyes flickered to his nephew and he rose to reach across the table to Gandalf. He took the parchment and he and Fili began whispering together as the pointed to the paper.

"Now to the rest of the company," he smiled at the girl who did not return it, "this is Alexandria Lawson. She is a military strategy expert and will act as a council of this company."

"Military expert? A woman? Wizard, there is no such thing," Dwalin scoffed as he took a swig of his ale. Thorin couldn't disagree with him more.

"Actually, I would consider myself a self-taught weaponry and survival enthusiast," she mumbled.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure what the dwarves would think of her. She had suspected they would doubt her knowledge, all men did. Apparently, this was a universal occurrence. The only kind looks she was receiving was from Kili and Fili, at least who she assumed was Kili and Fili in the corner. They were fawning over her bow design.

"Aye, we are facing a dragon and countless perils on this journey, a woman would only slow us down," an older dwarf with frizzy red hair spoke, he slammed his cup on the table, "or worse."

There was grumbling amongst the dwarves. They began whispering to one another. The low rumble began to grow until it became a thunderous roar of yelling and arguing, although none of them seemed to be on her side. She began to doubt herself, she wanted to run back into Bilbo's lovely study where she had just been, but knew that it would be the end of her adventure if she did so. She stood her ground. The yelling continued.

"I think she should accompany us." Silence followed him

"Fili-" Kili grabbed Fili arm and attempted to get him to return to his seat.

"No, Kili. Uncle you told me to start behaving like a king and making decisions. I have not seen a woman of any race who can design weaponry before, and if Gandalf says she is capable, I don't see any reason to doubt him."

Alex's eyes moved to Thorin who was staring at his nephew, if she remembered correctly, with an intent gaze. He then looked to Gandalf with the same gaze.

"You must trust me on this," Gandalf insisted. Silence lasted a few moments and then he gave his resolve.

"Very well, we'll do it your way," Thorin growled, looking towards the dwarf with the whitest beard, "Give them the contract."

The older dwarf pulled out a wrapped piece of parchment, handing it to Thorin, who shoved it towards Bilbo. The hobbit looked at the back of the dwarf head, very offended, but then he opened the parcel and began reading it to himself.

Thorin had leaned close to Gandalf which pushed Alex back. She gladly moved towards Bilbo, looking over his shoulder at the contract.

"Lacerations…evisceration…" Alex looked behind her to see the dwarves staring at both of them. She returned her eyes to the paper.

"Incineration?"

"Aye, he melt the flesh right off your bones in the blink of an eye," this dwarf was the only one wearing a hat, at least that she had noticed, his accent was thicker and less aged than Thorin and the others.

"You alright laddie?" the older dwarf called, out to him.

Alex could see Bilbo beginning to panic as he bent over to hyperventilate. She placed a hand on his back, trying to get him to stand up again and place his arms behind his head.

"Think furnace with wings! Flash of light, searing pain, then poof, you're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Bilbo began to waver and she could tell he was falling. Quickly, she grabbed him by the shoulders to catch his fall as he fainted, trying not to fall herself.

"Very helpful, Bombur," Gandalf criticized.

* * *

Alex was looking worriedly at Bilbo as he sat in his chair, clenching a cup of tea, scared for his life. That was her several days ago. She knew how this quest would affect him. She had read it a hundred times. Watched it in her mind's eye, and here she was witnessing it for real.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hello, I'm Kili, at your service," he said, enthusiastically bowing before her. She smiled, a little nervous to actually be talking to one of her favorite characters. "You're Alexandria, correct?"

"Yeah, but, uh, just call me Alex," she said, crossing her arms as his blonde brother came up behind him, "And I'm Fili, Miss Alex, also at your service."

"So you will be joining us on our quest to the mountain then?" Kili asked very excited, his grin stretching from ear to ear, he reminded her a lot of Justin.

"It seems so," she said looking back towards Bilbo, Gandalf was now with him. She turned towards Fili, "Thanks for sticking up for me in there."

Fili shook his head, "No, thank you for being willing to put up with dwarves, we are a rowdy bunch, but you get used to us. Besides, we wanted to be able to discuss how you planned on making this bow you've drawn up."

He pulled out her drawing, attempting to give it back to her. She waved her hands.

"Oh no, please you keep it. It was a quick doodle I drew up while I was passing the time. Seriously, I can always come up with another."

"Thank you, Miss Alex," he said, stuffing the parchment back into his pocket.

"I've never seen a woman human before, there aren't many here, how old are you?" Kili asked, seeming like he had many more questions to ask of her.

"Twenty-four," she said with a smile, "you?"

"Seventy-seven!" he said, tilting his chin up, "and proud of it."

"Yes, well, he's seventy-seven and can't sprout a beard so I'm not sure how proud you should be of that brother," Fili said, bumping Kili's shoulder with his fist.

Alex smiled at the jesting, she was grateful that she was getting along with at least two of the dwarves, perhaps the others would come around as well.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, o-of Bag End!"

Alex heard Bilbo arguing with Gandalf behind her, and she felt somewhat bad for him. What a difficult decision for him, but it was necessary.

A few moments later, Bilbo brushed passed her arm, muttering to himself. His footsteps heavier than normal as he stomped away. She looked toward Gandalf who met her gaze. He took a great heaving sigh and scooped up the contract that was sitting in front of Bilbo before.

"I believe this still requires your signature, Miss Alexandria," he said softly and placed it in her hands.

She smiled in thanks and turned towards a table nearby that had quills and ink on it. She found where the others had signed and wrote in big, exaggerated letters: Alexandria Lawson.

"It's official then," Kili said, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, "Welcome to the company, Miss Alex. Better go give this to Balin. I think I saw him and uncle just outside of the dining room."

She nodded and left the two. Her smile continued to grow as she walked through the hallway. She heard what she assumed to be Balin's voice and was happy she found them with little trouble.

"It's a fool's errand bringing that woman along. Gloin was right she will only slow us down or worse, laddie," Balin said, not noticing that Alex stood behind them. She stopped in her tracks.

"Aye, the foolish wizard insists on bringing halflings on this journey."

That was Thorin's voice, it didn't take long for her to recognize it, "Yet, I have told him I will not be responsible for their safety. Perhaps we shall be rid of them soon enough, fate allowing."

Alex looked down at her feet. Her stomach did an unnatural turn inside her.

"Aye," Balin replied softly. There was a silence. Alex wrestled with herself whether to leave the contract on the table next to her or to slap Thorin Oakenshield in the face with it. Holding her head high, she cleared her throat.

The two turned quickly towards her.

"Oh, uh, lassie, didn't know you were there-"

She ignored him and handed the rolled up contract to him, perhaps a little more forceful than she meant to. Once it was in his hand she turned on her heel and walked around the next corner.

"Assholes."

She was thankful Kili and Fili weren't far away, but were sitting in the hall lighting their pipes.

"You alright, Miss Alex?" Kili asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she forced out a smile, "Fine."

"Come on then, everyone is gathering in the next room," Fili called and nudged them towards the door.

She walked behind them into the room where all the dwarves were collaborating. Fili stopped by the door jam and she followed his example. She leaned against the wall opposite him as Kili continued inside. She could hear the dwarves deep melodic hums clearly. So this is what excitement and facing the unknown felt like. Her heart could not feel any more contentment than it did now. She was finally doing what she always dreamed. It was really happening. She was going on an adventure.

* * *

**Thank you dear readers! Loving the response! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**"****To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything, and your heart will certainly be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact, you must give your heart to no one, not even to an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements; lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket- safe, dark, motionless, airless-it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable.****"**

**C.S. Lewis**

* * *

It was the first day of their journey and Thorin was already irritated with the company. Their "early start" was not as early as he wanted. Breakfast had taken far too long and he had meant to leave at daybreak. The sun was rising higher in the sky, lighting the path ahead. _We should have been long gone by now._ His eyes continued to scan the horizon. They were still in the Shire, but that did little to calm Thorin's nerves about possible threats.

"I suppose we can call ourselves the company of fourteen now," said Gloin as he removed a pastry from his saddlebag, he began to talk with his mouth full of food, "I bet the little grunt won't even come."

Thorin assumed after last night that the hobbit would not come. He had also assumed he and Balin had run off the human girl as well, but she had been the first to arrive by the horses, packed and ready to start the the trip. A smirk was all she could wear on her face when he arrived second. A mumble of annoyance escaped his lips.

"I'd take that bet," Dwalin agreed.

"Care to make it interesting, brother?" Balin said, with a wry look in his eye.

"Aye, but you'd have to have someone who believes the little halfling will show first," Dwalin jested, making Thorin smile slightly.

"I'll bet that he comes," the woman spoke up, for the first time in while. Thorin caught her eye for a brief moment before looking to Gandalf.

"I believe I'll wager towards Mr. Baggin's arrival as well."

"Of course, you will," Dwalin growled, "What of the rest of you lot?"

"I'm with Gandalf!" cried Oin.

"Not a chance, the little halfling will stay in the Shire," Nori replied.

"Agreed."

Thorin saw Gandalf give him a hard look, but the wizard remained silent. He nudged his pony on to the front of the group.

The rest of the dwarves cast their bets. He was still sore towards Gandalf for insisting to bring such unprepared candidates on this quest. If the hobbit did refuse to show up, it would be of no loss to Thorin.

* * *

Alex let out a great yawn as she stretched her arms in front of her. She had not slept much the night before due to her excitement, but now she was finding it hard to fully awaken. They had only ridden for thirty minutes and it had mostly been in silence. Looking back, she saw Fili and Kili who looked to be just as tired as she was. She was never very good at adjusting to mornings.

Thorin had thrown her several sour looks over his shoulder since they had left and she would just roll her eyes and ignore him. Balin, on the other hand, had been avoiding her gaze all morning. She shook her head, to hell with them.

"Hey there, lassie," the dwarf with the hat rode up next to her, "I don't believe I introduced myself properly, he said extending a hand, "The name's Bofur."

"Hi," Alex perked up, offering him her hand, "Alex." His grip was firm and she attempted to match it.

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance, but what a very odd name. What part of Middle Earth did you hail from, if I may ask?"

"Miss Lawson does not come from Middle Earth, dear Bofur," Gandalf explained from in front of this.

There were suddenly several mutters amongst the group, Alex was not sure how to respond.

"What do you mean not from Middle Earth? Where else could she come from?" a grey headed dwarf sneered skeptically.

Gandalf continued, much to her relief, "Well, Gloin, Miss Lawson is of a different age than we. She knows much history and has a different view of the world that I think we will find much useful in our coming adventures."

There were a few grunts of protest.

"Better than a hobbit at least," one of the dwarves called out. Alex didn't care for the compliment - or insult, she really wasn't sure how to look at it.

"That true enough!" said Gloin, from behind her.

"'Use a hobbit.' Who's idea was that anyway?" Nori chided beside him.

Alex was about to defend Bilbo when she heard calls from behind.

"Wait! Wait!"

Alex sat up straight and turned her horse to a halt.

"Wait!"

"Bilbo!" she called, the other dwarves stopped their ponies. She could see the small hobbit running through the trees. The contract flying wildly behind him. She couldn't help giving the dwarf next to her a smug look.

He caught up with them finally, greatly out of breath - but what more could you expect of hobbits? Those second breakfasts were not conducive for physical fitness. She was pleased to see him nonetheless.

"I signed it!" he said proudly as he handed the large packet to Balin.

Balin looked down at him suspiciously and then eyed the paper with a pair of spectacles. Bilbo looked towards Gandalf and then caught Alex's eye. She gave him a satisfied look and turned her horse around to face the others. Thorin was glaring at Bilbo. Alex suddenly found herself with the urge to throw something at him.

"Everything appears to be in order," Balin announced, folding up the contract, "Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin gave him a softer look and winked.

Alex heard Thorin growl, "Get him a pony."

Bilbo tried to protest, but ended up on one of the supply ponies. He looked oddly uncomfortable. Alex was thankful for her obsession with horse riding lessons when she was seven. And her parents told her it would never be a useful skill.

She was riding along Bofur now, the two were discussing what she thought of hiking through the woods and if she had ever done such a thing before.

"Oh, sure. I went back packing through Alaska once-"

"Oy! Come on, Nori, pay up!" She heard Orin yell from in front of her.

Nori shot Oin a glare, but then grinned, tossing him a brown sack. Oin caught it easily and stuffed it in his pocket. Another came flying towards her and she caught it easily, following Oin example and stuffing it in her pants pockets.

"Thanks lad!"

She turned to Fili and Kili, "Pay up, hombres."

Fili rolled his eyes at her and pulled a small satchel from his bag tossing it to her, Kili did the same with a large grin still spread across his face. She rode up to Oin and tossed him one of the bags.

"Why thank you, lassie," he said, giving her a kind smile.

* * *

Thorin sat beside the wizard as they set up camp for the night. They both sat in silence, the smoke of their pipes swirling to mix with the smoke of the fire in a haze of different grey hues.

He watched the woman from where he sat, she was talking with Bofur, Fili, and Oin. He assumed she was telling a story by the way her hands were motioning. She suddenly made a huge hand motion with her hands and the dwarves laughed heartily.

A woman in the Wild. It was preposterous. There were so few women in Middle Earth as it was. _But, according to Gandalf, she is not of Middle Earth. _He leaned back, his eyes narrowing at her once more. His nephews were spending the most time with her, if they allowed themselves to be killed at the expense of a human… Thorin did not want to think of it.

The hobbit joined the human's conversation. That hobbit. Thorin could almost excuse the human's presence, but to include such a pathetic creature into this quest made Thorin question if the wizard was truly for or against him. _I do not doubt this wizard is making a mockery of me by bringing this Hobbit along. Wizard's are well known for their tricks._ This hobbit was to steal the Arkenstone - his stone - back from Smaug. He was forced to rely on this Master Baggins. The small, fat hobbit that spent all his time focusing on home, dreaming of the softness of a warm bead and a full stomach.

Perhaps such weak creatures could be drove off with harsh words. It would be a kindness to the really. If he could run them off he would be saving them from the perils ahead, or worse. Thorin wasn't going to lay down and take orders from a wizard.

"Bombur, come on, lad, we're starvin' over here," Bofur groaned from the opposite side of the fire.

"Quit your bellying, you can't rush such things," Bombur retorted, swinging his spoon towards Bofur.

Thorin smiled faintly, and looked back behind him. Dwalin was staring out into the distance. His arms crossed and his shoulders hunched. He rose from his seat to join him.

"You seem bothered, old friend," he said, approaching Dwalin. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder and Dwalin gave him a respectful nod, "Zûr zu ? [**How are you?**]"

"Aye, I fair, though I do not care for the direction in which we are heading," he grumbled.

"How do you mean?"

Dwalin sneered, "I do not like that the wizard is leading us towards the Hidden Valley."

Thorin threw Gandalf a cautious gaze, _Making fools of us indeed. _"Nor do I."

"The last thing I wished to do in this venture is "happen" upon elves," he continued, "The Woodland elves refused us shelter when Erebor fell, and when the orcs had taken Moria, did any elves come to our aid?"

"No," Thorin said, his voice low, "They did not."

There was a comfortable silence amongst them for while. Thorin looked into the distance. He could not see the Edge of the Wild or the Misty Mountains, but he knew they were there, and he knew of the dangers they posed to not only him, but his men.

"I also do not care for the lass accompanying us on this quest," Dwalin said finally, his voice was a hair above a harsh whisper.

They both turned towards camp. Kili was asleep against a boulder. The woman and Fili were both trying to contain laughter and Fili began to pick at Kili's hair. He glowered at them. They did not need to feel as if their lives were worth that of a human's.

"I agree. I do not want my sister's heart broken because my nephews are fond of a human, no matter what Gandalf says about her, she's a liability."

"Oy! Come on, ya dolts! If you don't get yer share of supper, I'll eat it myself!" Bombur was yelling across the camp to the dwarves. Thorin and Dwalin turned towards camp.

"Stop it. You've had plenty," Bofur said, swatting Bombur's hand away from the stew.

"Aye, it's not bad stew Bombur!" said Gloin, filling up his bowl.

"I'm sure I've had worse," said Dwalin from beside him as he reached for an empty bowl and mug.

"Well, we could of always had Dori cook it!" Nori said as he tipped his own mug back.

Laughs came from all the dwarves. Thorin looked to Dori who had his eyes squinted.

"That's hilarious."

Thorin took the bowl that was handed to him with a nod and he took his seat. Kili, Fili, and the human were coming towards the fire.

"Oy! I smell food! Bought time!" Kili grinned rubbing his stomach.

Thorin watched the entire camp burst into a raging laughter.

"What? I just said I was hungry?" Kili defended himself, looking to Fili and the human, who shrugged.

"Sporting quite the hair do, Kili, fancy mushrooms?" Bombur asked, his mouth full.

Thorin looked to the top of Kili's head where a small amount of Kili's hair was gathered on top of his head, forming a small mushroom shaped pony. He rolled his eyes.

Kili reached for the top of his hair and then turned around.

"Very funny, you two, just wait until I'm on guard and you two are asleep," he said, smiling, as he always did.

"It was Alex!"

"It was Fili!"

"Oy, you three argue like younglings," Gloin gruffed, now on his second bowl of soup.

* * *

Alex was unsure at first about what the soup would taste like, but it was surprisingly good - or not as bad as she was expecting. There was silence around the fire as everyone sat to eat. She enjoyed the sound of birds behind her and the wood cracking beneath the fire.

"So what's it like, where you're from?" Kili asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"It's quite different than Middle Earth. We don't have kings anymore, at least not in the sense that you do."

Nori furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't have kings? How do you protect your kingdom? Do you even have kingdoms?"

Alex nodded, "We have countries. Most countries now are a form of democracy," she paused as they all tilted their heads in confusion, "It's where the people in the country get to vote on who they want their leaders to be."

"What a strange system, do you like it then?" Fili asked her. He took a deep inhale from his pipe.

"I don't know actually," she hadn't thought about it in a while, "It started off as a great idea, but now it seems to be able making money. I don't know what is really best anymore," she admitted twirling a twig between her fingers.

"Besides there's so many types of monarchies - or types of kings - you have constitutional, limited, unlimited. How does it work here in Middle Earth?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"The king rules absolute, with a council to guide him," Dwalin replied, his voice low and threatening.

"So what happens if the king does something stupid? You just go with it?" she asked, her voice was tipped with humor, but no one was laughing.

She tried to backpedal, "I mean a king is a king, what, fifty to one hundred years? Surely he would make a mistake at least once."

"He is the king and we are bound to follow him," Gloin said.

"That seems like an easy way to attract trouble," Alex said, leaning back against a rock.

"And I'm sure you suppose you have the answer to fix it," she heard from her side. Thorin was glowering at her.

"I don't have the answer. I do not think I have the answer, but I do think all things are worth questioning. If at least to strengthen the resolve that the act in question is the right thing to do."

Thorin looked away, obviously irritated. She looked towards Gandalf. Under his large hat, she could see his coy smile.

* * *

"Traveling is quite dull isn't it?" Bilbo said.

It was later in the afternoon and they had been traveling all day long. The sun was beaming down on them now that they were out of the wooded areas of the shire. Everyone had been silent all day. Alex was finishing her Wuthering Heights book she had brought with her.

"Dull?" Fili said, prettying to be offended.

"Can't we do something? Talk or converse or anything," Bilbo said, wiping his forehead with a spare cloth.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Alex said, tucking her book into her saddlebag.

"Perhaps a game then?" Kili said, riding up along side the three.

Alex looked around thinking of a game. The license plate game wouldn't do her much good here. There was I Spy…

"What about a game of riddles?" Ori said from behind them.

"Oh, aye, I love a good game of riddles, count me in," Bombur called as well.

"Anyone else?" Alex asked, smiling at the dwarves.

Thorin gave her a heated look and turned back around.

"I would prefer peace and quiet if you quite mind," Dwalin murmured under his breath.

Alex ignored him, "Alright, who's first?"

"I've got one, lassie," Bombur volunteered, "What goes up and down stairs, but doesn't move?" Alex didn't even have time to think.

"A rug, you dolt. At least make it a challenge," Gloin answered from the back of the group.

"Aye! You cheater! You aren't playing!"

"I've got one," Ori said quietly. Alex looked towards him, her smile beaming. She was starting to like dwarves - or well at least few of them.

"Alright, Ori, give it a go," Fili said.

"Well, um, give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?" he said, a little more confidently

"Bombur!"

Everyone laughed.

"Nori! You aren't playing either!"

"Am too! I've just decided!"

"A fish!"

"A fish? I think it would be the other way around," Gloin grumbled.

"It's fire, lads," said Balin. Everyone looked forward towards the front of the group.

"Alright, I think it's safe to assume everyone is playing, aye? Aye," Bombur announced, "Who's next?"

"I believe I have one, master dwarf," Gandalf announced, "What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees, up up up it goes, yet never grows."

Alex was stumped, _You're thinking too hard. _

"Uh."

"What has roots as nobody sees," Fili mused from beside her.

_Taller than trees. Yet never…grows…_

"A castle!"

"A watch tower!"

"It's the mountain."

Everyone looked up towards the source of the voice. Thorin was looking back at them triumphantly. Alex scoffed to herself, she should have gotten that one.

"Right you are, Master Oakenshield. Let's hear another one."

"A box without hinges, key or lid, yet inside golden treasure is hid," Dwalin spoke up. Alex looked to Kili who smiled and shook his head.

"The mountain!"

"That was the answer to the last one, Oin."

"And it's not a box."

"But there's treasure in there!"

"Aye, but that doesn't make it the answer, Dori."

"A treasure chest!"

"That does have hinges, key, and a lid. Do you even know how to play this game, Nori?"

_Why am I suddenly craving scrambled eggs? _Alex thought to herself. She was hungry, breakfast for supper would be divine. _Back to the riddle, golden treasure is hid…_

"I don't think that was a fair riddle, Mr. Dwalin, there's no answer!" Kili called up.

"Aye! There's no answer!

"Aye!" everyone called.

"It's eggs!" Alex suddenly answered, "Box without hinges, key, and a lid, yet golden treasure is hid. The yolk is the treasure!"

Dwalin sneered at her and kicked his horse ahead.

"Good guess, Miss Alex!"

"Yes very good!"

"What a wit!"

* * *

Alex was glad to have finally settled down for camp that night. They had been on the road for two weeks. Today had been the hardest. They were going uphill the entire day and she thought her calves were going to fall off.

She sat with Fili and Kili in a small, rock alcove. Her back was leaning against the wall as she stretched out her legs. Fili had his pipe out already and had his eyes closed in relaxation. She looked to her left. Thorin was dozed against a rock, his hand firmly on the hilt of his sword.

_Finally, at least he's stopped terrorizing the village and let us have some peace for a while._

She had pulled out her book once more and was just about to find her spot where she had stopped when an odd screeching was heard from over the cliff. Everyone - at least those who were awake - looked up.

"What was that?" Bilbo whispered loudly, he was far off by the ponies.

"Orcs," Kili said, hauntingly.

Fili and Alex gave Kili a surprised look, then towards Bilbo.

Bilbo gave one last look over the edge of the cliff, "Orcs?" Bilbo began to run towards them on his toes.

Fili gave Alex a look then turned towards Bilbo, bringing his pipe to his lips, "Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there."

Bilbo's face was horrified and Alex was trying hard not to smile.

"These areas are crawling with them," she said, looking out into the distance.

Kili began to looked panicked, "They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet. No screams. Just lots of blood."

Bilbo spun around as if something was right behind them. The three of them looked at each other and began laughing under their breath.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's voice seemed to thunder in the silence.

Alex felt her heart leap into her throat. _And he's back._ She wasn't expecting him to be listening, she thought he was asleep. Kili looked at his feet ashamed.

"You think night raids by orcs is a joke?" He said, passing them as he walked.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili surrendered, refusing to look up.

"No, you didn't," he said, making specific eye contact with Alex, "You know nothing of the world."

Gandalf gave her a sharp look and she felt her stomach drop next. Now she felt as if everyone hated her once more. She took a deep breath looking away. The chill in the spring air suddenly seemed colder.

"Don't mind him, lads," Balin began, making her feel a small bit better, "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

He began the tale of Moria. Where Azog the Defiler, the white orc, had raided before King Thror could reclaim it. Thror, Thorin's grandfather, was slain in battle. This caused Thrain, Thror's son, to go mad with grief, leaving the dwarf army leaderless and susceptible. They were doomed.

Thorin however, took it upon himself to destroy Azog. He attacked. Soon he found himself with no weapons and an ax soaring towards his head. Thorin grabbed what ever he could to shield himself from his assured dead. It was an oaken branch. Fighting for his life, Thorin reached out again, grabbing a dwarven sword he sliced off the arm of Azog. With the orc leader lost, the dwarf army had their advantage, but the damage was already done. The loss already too great.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one, I could call king." Balin looked proudly at Thorin as he turned back towards camp.

There was silence for a few moments and Bilbo spoke up.

"And the pale orc? What happened to him?"

Thorin growled, refusing to look at anyone, "He slithered back into his hole from which he came. That beast died of his injuries long ago."

"Why did the pale orc want to destroy the line of Durin?" Alex asked hastily, deciding she didn't care of Thorin became angry at her question.

She watched him stop suddenly, he looked back to her, as if confused by her question. When she looked to Balin, he had the same expression as well.

"What?" he finally spoke.

"I mean what would an orc want with Erebor? Orcs have no need for gold or the Arkenstone. Why do they need to wipe out the line of Durin? I mean, unless there is someone over them that needs the mountain."

Thorin looked the the ground. Alex assumed everyone had thought of this, but as she looked amongst the dwarves they shared the same thoughtful look.

Gandalf finally spoke, "Why indeed, Miss Lawson, that is a very good question."

* * *

**Thank you my dearest readers! :) Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
